Rex Meets Smoky's Family
Rex bumps into Smoky's Family for the first time. He then introduces them to his own. How will it go though? Rex Weathers Smoky Kailey Dodge Faith Trapper Ella Weathers Gloria Saber Scowler Silvana It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay. Rex had just finished washing his car. He had done everything from the windows to the tyres. He was pretty proud of his work. Rex: This never gets old. I could do this all my life if I could. ?????: You wouldn't Rex. Would you? Rex turned around and saw Smoky. Rex: Oh hey dude! And answering your question, yes I would. I love this girl to bits! {Patting the car at the same time.} Smoky: Well I don't know anyone who cares for their car like you do Rex. Rex: Folks who care for the car like me are hard to find. Smoky nodded in agreement. Rex: Anyway, how are things? Haven't seen you in a while. Smoky: It has be a while. Things have good. Just doing my job and having fun with my family. Rex: Rocky? Smoky: No. You know. Kailey and our pups? Rex: You never told me you had that type of family. Smoky: I didn't? Rex shook his head. Smoky: Oh. Well in that case you wanna meet them? Rex: Sure! Once I've cleaned up here. Smoky: You wanna paw? Rex: If you can then thanks! Rex and Smoky got to work putting away everything. Then Rex backed his car back into the garage. Rex: Done! Now show me your family! Smoky: Follow me! Rex followed Smoky into the lookout where they found Kailey, Trapper, Faith and Dodge watching TV with subtitles for Dodge. Smoky: I'm back! They turn around. All but Dodge. Trapper and Faith: Daddy! Faith tapped Dodge and he turned around. Dodge: Daddy! Kailey: Who's your friend Smoky? Smoky: This is Rex. He's from Australia. (Writes what he said down for Dodge.) Kailey: Wow! You're from far away! Rex: Sure am! And I'm just wondering, but why did you write what you said down Smoky? Smoky: Well the thing is, Dodge here is deaf. Can't hear at all. Rex: Poor thing. Smoky: Yeah. He can only hear himself talking. Trapper wasn't listening though. He was looking at how tall Rex was. Rex noticed him. Rex: Lad, why are you looking at me like that? Trapper: Oh sorry. I was just noticing how tall you are. Rex: Never seen anyone my height? Trapper: Nope. Rex: By the way, you never told me your name. Same with you. (Looks at Faith.) Trapper: Oh, right! I'm Trapper! Faith: And I'm Faith! Rex: Nice names. And what about you? (Looking at Kailey.) Kailey: I'm Kailey. Rex: Nice to meet you all. Smoky: By the way Rex. How's Ella? Rex: She's grand. Along with our littles ones. Smoky: Wait? What? Rex: You know. Our 4 pups? Smoky shook his head. Rex: Oh. Well in that case, how about I got find them? Smoky: Sure! I'd love to meet them! Rex: Okay then! Be right back! Rex went off to find his Family. About 15 minutes past before he came back with them. Rex: Found them! Kailey: So your Ella I'm guess. (Looking at Ella.) Ella: Sure am! And these 4 are our little ones. Smoky: There's only 3 of them. Not 4. Rex: Huh? Ella: She must have run off Rex. Rex: I'll go look for her. Rex went off to find pup number 4. Ella: Sorry. The 4th ones really shy. Kailey: I get it. Ella: Anyway, the 3 that are here are, Scowler, Saber and Gloria. Gloria and Saber: G'day there! Scowler: Yeah whatever. Mum! I'm hungry! Ella turned to her son in shock. Ella: I can't believe what I just heard! You didn't even say hi or anything! I'm telling your father when he gets back! Scowler: Please don't! Ella: Not after that! How rude! Ella looked back at Smoky and his family. Ella: I am so sorry about that! Smoky: Is he always like that? Ella: Most of the time. Then Rex walked in with the 4th pup. Silvana. Rex: I'm back! Again! Ella: Rex. Scowler didn't even say hello or anything to Smoky's family. He just say and I quote "Yeah whatever. Mum! I'm hungry!" Rex looked at his son in horror. Rex: Right! That's it! No second chances here boy! You're staying with Ryder for the rest of the day! Come on! This way! Scowler followed his dad in silence. Rex: I'll be back! Rex left with Scowler. Ella: Anyway, where were we? Saber: We had just introduced oursevles mum! Well, me and Gloria. Ella: That's right. Kailey: Pups. Introduce yourselves. (Writing it down for Dodge.) Trapper: I'm Trapper! Faith: I'm Faith! Dodge: Dodge! Ella: Nice to meet you. But why did you write that down...um? I never did get you're name. Kailey: Oh! Right! Sorry, I'm Kailey! And I wrote that it down because Dodge here is deaf. Ella: Oh. Kailey: Yeah. Rex then came back in. Rex: I found Ryder just as I left so that was easy. Ella: That's good. Rex: So what have you been talking about since I was gone? Kailey: More introductions. Rex: I see. Trapper: Mum? Dad? Can we play? Saber: Yeah Mum! Dad? Rex, Ella, Smoky and Kailey: Well... They all saw their pups giving them all big puppy eyes. Rex, Ella, Smoky and Kailey: Okay. Their pups then started jumping with joy. All except for Silvana and Dodge. Dodge had no idea what they were on about. And Silvana was too shy to bounce around. Kailey fixed up Dodge by writing down what was going on. When he saw it, he started jumping too. But Silvana wouldn't come out of her shell. She went under her mother. Ella: Hey, come on Silvana. They won't hurt you. But Silvana stayed where she was. Gloria went up to her. Gloria: Come on sis. Just stay next to me. You'll be fine. Silvana trusted her sister a lot, so she slowly got up and walked next to her. Ella: Good girl. Both of you in fact. Gloria: Thanks mum! Silvana: Yeah.....thanks. Ella: Now run along. Gloria and Silvana ran off. Rex: Smoky. Kailey. You've got yourself a nice family mate. Smoky: Thanks Rex. You and Ella do too. Rex and Ella: Thanks. Smoky: Sweet kids. Beautiful wife. What more could a guy want? Rex: A brother who likes taking baths. They all started laughing. The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story